The classic BANKART procedure is a widely accepted method of treating anterior-inferior gleno-humeral instability, using sutures that are inserted directly through transosseous tunnels without an anchor. Although the surgical exposure involves minimal trauma and skin incision and leads to excellent clinical results with reported recurrence rates of 3.5% to 4.0%, the procedure of reattaching the torn ligament or tendon can be time consuming and difficult. While modifications that decrease the operating time for standard rotator cuff and Bankart lesion repairs are available, these approaches are technically demanding.
The use of staples has a tendency to cut through the bone and tendon.
An expanding suture anchor is known from EP-A1 0 502 509 having a slotted main body and a second conical body being coaxially introducible therein thereby causing expansion of said main body.
The suture is trapped upon assembly of the expanding suture anchor (between the main body and the conical body), so that the suture is not free to slide upon assembly. The entrapping of the suture causes furthermore a reduction in the ultimate tensile strength of the suture.